Nobody knows
by Lady Yuskreven
Summary: Yaoi (Seifer x Squall) Squall's thoughts when he found his nemesis...


Wow a new one popping out like that from the little head of mine. I don't know where it comes from, I was translating the first chapter of "Blessing of a Black Rose", when the muses came visiting me. I don't know if you will like it. There's maybe nothing to understand but well. Wanted to try writing it anyway. ^_^  Hope you'll enjoy it nonetheless!!

Title: Nobody knows. 

(Isn't already a fic called like that? I can't remember…)

Author: Lady Yuskreven

e-mail: kasakstrow@yahoo.fr

Rating: Whatever.

Pairing: Seifer and Squall

Disclaimer: I don't own any of them. I don't own the muses either. And the music is "When you look at me" by Christina Millian. 

Note: Well, I know the music on itself is not really good for the fic, but I liked the lyrics… 

Squall was walking slowly in the hall, his mind miles away from this place. Last night had been a night he'll remember. 

He had travelled to Eshtar, because Laguna Loire wanted to tell him something. At first, he had thought that the guy would have finally the guts to tell him he was his father –it was so obvious- but no. The older man had a real surprise for him. After talking about anything and everything, goofing around and having a leg cramp, the president * finally* lead him to an aisle of the palace that Squall knew to be the residential aisle. 

Once before a room, the president turned around him, anxiety on his face. 

"Well? What do you want M. Loire?"

"Please! Call me Laguna! Well… you see, three days ago we discovered… uh… I don't know how to tell you this. Better enter the room" he said opening the black door. 

Once in the room, Squall stay in pure shock. 

Seifer Almasy was lying in a comfy bed, and you could tell by his light snoring he was deeply asleep. Squall reached for his gunblade, cursing when he remembered letting it in the President's office.

"What's the meaning of this?" he spat.

The president looked him for a while before sighing. "We found him three days ago in the desert. Before announcing it to anyone, we ran some tests on him. Dr Odine is absolutely convinced that Ultimecia controlled Seifer. We had contacted secretly Edea, and she agreed with him."

"So?"

"So tomorrow, I'll make a press conference to inform the population that Seifer Almasy won't be sue for his actions. And until things calm down, he'll stay in the palace for his own safe. I just wanted to tell you first… And… I'd like to know what you think about my decision."

Squall was smiling inside, though he didn't show it. His father was asking him his opinion, and Seifer was alive and free.

"I think you made the good decision, M.loire." He said playfully, making the older man grinded. "And if you need any help, I, as the headmaster of Balamb Garden, is offering our help. Just in case people would become crazy about that." He knew he would have the GGU and the TGU 's help too, for Irvine and Selphie had been offered the job of headmasters in both universities. Thus, he didn't thought there would be a lot of problems. Laguna had a natural skill to gain people's love and affection. Ironically, people would jump down a cliff if the president would tell them to. Thankfully, the President has no mean in him.

"Thanks… Well. I have to go back. Kiros is waiting for me and… oh.. uh… I…" he mumbled, his face getting redder and redder. This time, Squall couldn't repress a small laugh. 

"It's okay, M. Loire. I know."

[Tell me who do you think you see  
You're standing in your corner looking out on me  
You think I'm so predictable  
Tell me who do you think I am  
Looks can be deceiving  
Better guess again  
Tell me what you see  
When you look at me]

The president stared at him.

"You… you know?" 'He's kind of cute when embarrassed' Squall thought.

"It' easy to tell. Just by the looks you two exchange… "

This time, a tomato was no match to the president's red face. 

"Well… hum. I.."

"You know… you don't have to be embarrassed. It's fine with me."  
  


The older man's face lightened, as a weight had been putted off his shoulders. 'Hyne, I'm impatient to see his reaction when he'll finally tell me he's my dad.' Squall was really happy to see a smile appearing on those small lips. And he was happy to finally have a dad. It was like a dream come true. 

He just needed one more thing to be in heaven, and that thing was sitting on the bed behind him, fear painted on his beautiful features. His whole body tensed, before trembling slightly. Laguna was the first to reach him. 

"Seifer calm down. Squall is not here to arm you in any way." he said in a fatherly way, looking back at his son. 

"Don't worry, Almasy. I'm not here to kick your ass." He cursed in his mind for being so rude, but if he wouldn't, Seifer would think he pitied him. He knew Seifer's pride was already shattered, and didn't need another blow to fall in a million pieces. Pride was the only thing that ever helped Seifer to stand up. Their fight and the so-called hate for each other were a way to stay alive for the blond. Well, it was for Squall too. Both men had nothing but themselves. And as they couldn't be with each other, they would be against.

But deep within him, it hurt Squall. 

[You're probably thinking that I want those things  
Cash, cars – diamond rings  
Thinkin' on my side the grass is green  
But you don't know where I have been  
I could be a wolf in disguise  
I could be an angel in your eyes  
Never judge a book by it's cover]

  
"Well, so. Come and I'll show you your room." Laguna told Squall once Seifer was calm. 

"No. Not yet. Just tell me where it is. I'd like to speak with him."

The president looked at his secret son, than to the former knight. There was a silence in the room for a while, none of them speaking. Finally, the blond nodded. Laguna sighed. 

"Well your room is the third one on the right." He passed next to Squall. "Please. Be gentle. He's been trough a lot already" he whispered before leaving the two young men alone.

Squall stared at Seifer, who return the gaze. Both stay silent. Seifer was waiting for the blow, or at least the angry words to come out of those lips. But Squall didn't know what to say. There were so many thoughts swirling in his mind he didn't know what to begin with. So he stayed silent, contemplating the handsome man before him, whose nakedness was only covered by a thin cover. The man he was secretly in love with. He wanted to tell him so long ago. But at first he thought it was wrong. They were both of the same gender. So he never told, even if the feeling was there since the orphanage. Since the day he first saw that little blondie always complaining about everything. But it was wrong. And then Sis left. And it was worse. Seifer tried to become his friend, but he shut himself from the world.

The time going, he became nothing but an ice-prince. 

Why things had to be like that?

[I could be a crook or your lover  
I could be the one or the other  
If you'd look beneath you'd discover  
You just don't know me!]  
  
Finally, Seifer spoke. Squall smiled inside. Seifer had never been the patient type.

"So?"

The voice tried to be arrogant, bright. But Squall could hear the pain in it. Seifer was afraid. Afraid of him? How could it be? 

"So" responded Squall. He still didn't know what to say. Seifer's body was trembling again. 'Hyne.' He thought. He couldn't stand to see him like this. So fragile, so miserable. Seifer had always been like a never-ending fire, all strength and beauty. 

Now he was like a leaf in the wind, waiting for the wind to throw him down his bough. 

"Listen Leonhart" his voice was trembling as well. Tears falling freely down his cheeks. "If you're here to beat the hell out of me, do it now."

'beat the hell out of you? Oh Seifer… if you knew…'

Squall walked by his side, frightening the blonde who threw his arms up to protect himself of a blow that never came. Squall just stood there, waiting for him to calm down. Seifer catch a glance of the brunet over his arm. Finally, he let his arms fall down, waiting for the commander to beat him. Squall placed the back of his hand on the elder's face, making him jump slightly. 

Wiping the tears away, he sat on the bed next to the blond, sighing. Their eyes met each other, metal grey eyes turning to a beautiful sapphire blue in front of green cat eyes wandering in confusion.

[Tell me who do you think you see  
You're standing in your corner looking out on me  
You think I'm so predictable  
Tell me who do you think I am  
Looks can be deceiving  
Better guess again  
Tell me what you see  
When you look at me]

Before he knew it, his lips were kissing the other's. The blonde didn't responded, stocked in pure shock. 

"I love you Seifer, always had." He whispered against his hear before standing up to leave. 

A grip on his wrist prevented him to. He turned toward the older man, silent. 

Seifer was staring at him, confusion on his face. 

"Wh… what did you just said?" he managed to say. 

Squall bent his head down. His hairs were falling on his cheeks, hiding the faint blush. 

"I love you." He repeated. 

Silence again. 

Then the hand dragged him down and he fall on the bed, where claiming lips ravaged his mouth, and hands roared on his body. 

Oh yes. It was a night he'll remember.

But now he had other things to attend to. 'Unfortunately'.

The press conference had already started. He knew Laguna would take care of everything, but he wanted to be there as well. So he left Seifer sleeping in the comfy bed, and went out, leaving a message so the blonde wouldn't freak out when waking up alone. 

When he reached the doors, he could hear protest. Well, maybe Laguna's charm wasn't enough in front of an angry crowd. After all, Seifer * did * kill those people, even if he was under Ultimecia's control.   
  
He cursed against the stupidity of human being. Everybody had forgiven Edea for her sins. She was even adored by now. And the team. The so-called great saviours of the world and humanity. Weren't they mercenaries taught to kill with no other thoughts? Hadn't they killed a lot of people during the war? 

Seifer was at the lead of an army for Hyne's sake. He ordered to kill, as the sorceress ordered him to. 

His team and himself directly killed so many people, without being under spell of any kind. He couldn't remember how many times Lionheart had slide itself a way in a body, male or female, or how many times it had cut a neck, or opened a deadly wound.

But people worshipped them, almost as they were Hyne's messengers. 

But the world was now free of sorceress, and people needed a scapegoat for the crimes. So they blamed a man who had the misfortune to be at the wrong place at the wrong time.

[You look at your neighbor thinking 'what a guy'  
Cuz he's got a 9-5  
And I bet that you don't realize  
He stalks you while you sleep at night  
Yet you're scared of the homeless guy  
Think he's gonna wanna start a fight  
Never judge a book by its cover]

People were boo-ing at Laguna, who tried his best to keep the situation under control helped by Kiros and Ward. Here and there, Squall could here gossip full of hate. A man claimed Seifer to be hung up and high, another wanted him to suffer for his sins. Hate, hate and always hate. That was all he could see on their face. Suddenly, someone recognized him.

"Hey! This is Squall! Squall! Tell the president that he's going crazy! He's saying the sorceress knight is not responsible for what he'd done!!"

"Yeah! Tell him what the fucking bastard had done"

"He has too many blood on his hands to live freely!"

"We should kill him!! Restore the Death Penalty!!"

hate again and again. He heard nothing else but that while making his way to the stage. When he reached it, Laguna stared at him, fearing him far more then the crowd below them. He simply grabbed the micro before speaking. 

"All of you want Seifer Almasy to be punished for crimes he didn't wanted to do. And you're asking me to be on your side." The crowd cheered up, making the brunette glare at them, silencing them all. "Well I won't be by your side, for I'm not better than this man you're hating so much. You love me, and my team because we killed the evil sorceress. But we killed many, many people too. We have more blood on our hands than this man. We are worse than him. If you want to kill him, well… you should claim our heads off too. As the president head, and Edea's, and even the former-headmaster Cid Kramer for creating a school to train killers, oh excuse-me. To train mercenaries. And you should commit suicide yourself, since you're not better either. Just listen to what you just said. Weren't you all praying for a blood bath like barbarians?"

The place was suddenly silent, making Squall smirk.   
  
[Now tell me, who do you think I am? Huh?  
You don't even know me  
Well did you think about this]


End file.
